Kitsune Bloodline
by LilliySilverback
Summary: What if Naruto was adopted shortly after pulling his stunt with the clones and graduating the academy? What if he spent years training in Yokai, Japan, a realm hidden beneath the surface of our world, but truly a world of monsters? What if here he found family, friends, and love? How different would he be upon his return to Konoha? And how would this effect the Naruto Timeline?
1. Intro: Find Me!

**A/N: This is basically the product of a bunch of 'what-ifs' rolling around in my head. My Ocs adopt Naruto, and raise him to be strong. But just how strong?**

* * *

**Intro: Find me!**

The sun was shining bright in the sky with only a few clouds overcast. There was a gentle breeze blowing through the trees, saving the villagers from overheating. Outside a school sat a boy on a swing. The spiky haired blond had been outcast yet again by his peers, and he remained along the outskirts of their little groups. Forever longing, but never belonging.

Sighing, the little boy hopped off of the swing and left for home. In truth it wasn't a home, it was a cold, empty apartment where he lived by himself. Every day he would have to wonder through the open streets where he could practically feel the hostile gazes of the villagers. The little boy tried to ignore the cold glares and cruel words the adults spat at him, at least they no longer beat on him, but that was most likely thanks to the ANBU that had been sent to watch over him. At that thought a single tear fell from his ocean blue eyes. Soon more tears followed and, not wanting anyone to see, he began to run when he bumped into someone.

"Gomen nasai! Little boy, are you hurt?" The blue eyed boy looked up at the kind voice to spot the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The woman had long, curly, crimson hair and the brightest violet eyes. Her skin was a warm color that reminded him of honey, and she wore an elaborate kimono which made him think she was a princess.

"No," he choked, trying not to sob. The woman gave a kind smile and squatted down to the young child's height. The gesture was a strange one; no one had ever lowered themselves to him before.

"Tell me your name." Her voice was warm and gentle, like the sun on a lazy spring day. The boy wiped at his eyes again, and with the whisker marks on his face he almost seemed to be copying a cat. The woman gave a soft chuckle at the thought and gently wiped away a stray tear with her index finger.

"Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto." His voice was hoarse from holding back tears, and he was forced to swallow the lump in his throat. The woman gave an understanding smile that made Naruto's heart pound with hope and anticipation. There was something about this woman that was so alien, and yet familiar. It was just like all those times when he had witnessed a mother comforting her child, except this time he was the child, and this woman was playing the mother.

"Well, my name is Doragon Asahi. How old are you Naruto?" Asahi held out her hand for Naruto to shake, which he did. He then held up eight fingers to signal his age. "So you're eight? You're only two years younger than my son, Ichigo, and nine years younger than my daughter, Aisu. But she likes to pretend she's older. Say Naruto, would you like to have dinner with me and my family?" The blonde boy's face lit up at the red head's question.

"Hai! Can we have ramen, please?" He gave a nervous smile, to which she chuckled softly. She stood slowly and fluidly, as graceful as a dancer, and lifted Naruto to sit on her hip. He immediately clutched at her shoulder as she lifted him, unused to the gesture as he was. Asahi gave a soft laugh before answering him.

"Yep! But you have to tell them it's your idea, otherwise they'll say no! You're not the only ramen lover around here!" Asahi flashed a brilliant smile and carried the boy to the restaurant where her family was waiting. Along the way she began to notice the cold glares and the stares of disbelief she was receiving. It caused her to wonder why they would react that way towards a child, especially one as sweet as little Naruto.

Upon entering said restaurant, she immediately began to take notice of the way the other adults would sneer and whisper at the presence of child she held in her arms. Instantly she became infuriated and shielded the boy from view with her body. "Naruto, why are they looking at you like that? Are your parents Ronin or something?" Asahi asked the trembling boy on her hip. He looked about ready to cry and she instantly knew what had caused his tears before.

"I don't know. Old man Hokage said they're dead. They've always looked at me like that." At the blonde's words, Asahi's motherly instincts kick in. She tucked the little blond's head into her shoulder and soothed him as she carried him over to the booth where her family was waiting. When she finally sat herself and Naruto down, determination consumed her every feature, almost lighting a flaming aura around her.

Naruto observed Asahi's family silently, afraid for some instinctual reason, though he seemed to take no notice of her sudden change in atmosphere. There was a man, sitting directly across from Asahi, who was taller than the Hokage by far. The man had dark skin that seemed an almost copper color in the light, and was very out of place in such a pale village. His hair was cut short, but you could still easily distinguish the natural navy blue color that, oddly enough, matched his eyes.

Next to the man was a girl, Aisu as he recalled. She was short for a seventeen year old, and very lanky, though he just knew she was very fast, and strong. Her skin was the same tone as Asahi's, and her hair was the strangest he had ever seen. It started out as a light lavender color near the roots, and faded into the same deep navy blue as her father's. Her left eye was an icy blue color, but the right was covered by an eye patch, and he couldn't help but wonder why.

Across from Naruto sat a boy that looked to be the same age, but Naruto knew he must be the ten year old, Ichigo. The boy was paler than the others, though not by much, and he had this brilliant pink hair with navy blue tips, though the blue was barely visible and more resembled an outline than anything. The boy had bright violet eyes, the same as his mother, though just a tad darker.

"Asahi, who's you're new friend?" The man asked, raising his brow at Naruto. His voice was a deep baritone with a slight rasp, as if he yelled a lot. Which, being a teacher, he did; though, Naruto didn't know this. Said eight year old hid his face behind Asahi's arm, using her kimono as a curtain. The fiery woman smiled warmly at the child before slowly bringing him back into view.

"Aomine, this is Naruto. If I'm right he's just like your little brother, so be nice." Asahi mockingly shook a finger at her husband. Aomine rolled his eyes, and the children giggled at their daddy getting scolded. "Nice to meet you, Naruto. I'm Aomine, and this is Aisu and Ichigo." With that introduction, Naruto was set on a path that would forever change his life.


	2. Chapter 1: Miss Me!

**A/N: So I've decided on pairings, but be forewarned... I will not be fully following the Naruto plot, and I will change things as I see fit. But I will do my best to keep everyone in character. Thank you! Oh, and special thanks to Another Silent Soul! This chappy is dedicated to you, I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Miss me!**

Naruto sat on the playground swing, having failed the academy test for the third year in a row. It was hard to watch the other children laugh and enjoy the feeling of success that he so longed for.

It had been four years since Naruto had met the Doragon family, and he had been exchanging letters with Aisu and Ichigo ever since. They would talk about everything; the pranks they pulled, games they played, new tricks they learned, and any accomplishments they made. Now he would have to tell them of his failure and that thought alone made him want to dig his own grave. But he couldn't avoid it, since they were the only friends he truly had.

Aisu and Ichigo actually lived in a country island, north of the Hidden Elemental Nations, known as Japan. They were part of a more advance ninja community known as Yokai Crescent, which was newly allied with the Leaf Village.

Aisu was now twenty one, and had become a Jonin and was about to get her own squad! Ichigo, now fourteen, had already begun his advanced ninja studies and was waiting to be placed in a proper squad. Naruto was sorely lagging behind, and he really didn't want to disappoint. How could he face them if he couldn't even make a proper copy?

With a sigh he leaned back in the swing, only to find Mizuki-sensei hovering behind him. There was this evil glint in the chounin's eyes, but Naruto chose to ignore it in favor of what the man had to say. As it turned out Mizuki knew another way Naruto would be able to graduate. Of course he would jump at the chance. This way he wouldn't have to tell Aisu-chan and Ichi-kun about his failure. Poor Naruto didn't realize he was being tricked, and stole the Sacred Scroll of Sealing later that very same night.

"Ahh! Shadow Clone jutsu! But that's my worst jutsu!" The blonde boy whined, shortly after having successfully stolen one of Konoha's most sacred scrolls. It was truly a letdown to find out the jutsu he needed to master was a variation of the one jutsu that had caused him to fail to begin with. Naruto just sighed and got to work, this was his last chance after all.

Around the same time this was going on, Iruka-sensei and several other ninja were dispatched to locate and capture Naruto. It was a grave crime to steal the scroll, a crime the blond was unaware of. One that Mizuki knew quite well, and was the reason behind his using of Naruto.

After finally mastering a single jutsu, Naruto was caught by Iruka, and they both were ambushed by Mizuki who revealed the reason why the villagers had hated Naruto for all this time. The reason Naruto was tortured and beaten as a child, the reason why he was never allowed to have friends, the reason why all the adults of the village would always sneer and glare at him, the reason he was so alone; it was all because of the Nine-Tailed Fox that had destroyed and ravaged their village twelve years ago was sealed inside his body. It was this same fox that killed Iruka's parents and was the death of the Fourth Hokage.

Naturally this knowledge put the young boy into shock, and Mizuki took this opportunity to throw a massive shuriken at the frozen child. Iruka managed to protect Naruto with his body, confusing the child further. Iruka explained that as a child he too was ignored and forgotten, and that he understood the pain of being alone.

Confused by both men's words, Naruto ran and was chased by Mizuki who wished his death, and Iruka who simply wanted to help. Eventually he was confronted, or so Mizuki was lead to believe, but it was actually Iruka, and Naruto overheard how very much Iruka believed in him. The blonde boy was unable to stop the tears that began to flow.

When Mizuki leapt forward to finish off Iruka, Naruto jumped in and threw him back. "If you ever lay a hand on my sensei, **I'LL KILL YOU**!" Naruto growled. He unleashed the Shadow Clone Jutsu, creating hundreds upon hundreds of solid clones. And with these clones he beat Mizuki to a bloody pulp.

After defeating his former sensei, Naruto was given his first gift, Iruka's headband. Iruka then announced he was taking Naruto out for ramen, which of course caused him to be jumped by Naruto.

* * *

The next few days were mostly uneventful, by Naruto standards anyway. The blond boy ended up punching Konahamaru (the Third Hokage's grandson) in the face, became a 'Boss', and taught the kid his 'Sexy Jutsu'. Well, he also managed to become said kid's rival and teach him the value of hard work. What was really interesting was what occurred the day everyone was assigned into teams.

The day started off as usual, with him waking up late, eating instant ramen and getting dressed in his ridiculous orange suit. Though today was the day he switched his googles for his new headband that signified him as a ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Having written his friends about his accomplishments the night of the occurrences, he was unable to stop the smile that spread across his face as he remembered their praise.

After actually arriving for orientation, Shikamaru (another young graduate whose family excelled in Shadow Possession Jutsu) ended up trying to tell Naruto to leave. Of course the blond flashed his headband and began bragging, but was soon distracted by Sakura (Naruto's first crush: a cute girl with long pink hair) and Ino (Sakura's rival: an equally cute girl with long blonde hair).

When he went to wave hi, however, Sakura shoved him aside so she could say 'Good Morning' to Sasuke. Needless to say, her actions ended up with a big fight between all the girls wanting to sit next to the resident dark haired silent type. Sasuke was the only survivor from the Uchiha Massacre, which made him instantly on every girl's dream list.

Naruto didn't pay any attention to this, and was instead pissed off at all the girls. He then decided to inspect Sasuke's face to see just what made all the girls like him. Of course, when another kid bumped into Naruto and he ended up kissing Sasuke, all Hell broke loose. Said girls from before decided to mangle the boy.

"Wow Naruto! I didn't know you swung that way!" A voice exclaimed from the doorway. Naruto spun around to spot the source of the voice so fast he fell on his face. "Though just as klutzy as ever I see. That's some pretty artful landing if I say so myself." Naruto had fallen down the steps to land with his face smooshed into the ground and his legs hanging over his head.

The owner of the voice was a young woman, of about twenty, though possibly older. She had long curled hair that went past her lower back, even while in a ponytail, and the color was exotic: a soft lavender color at the roots that faded into a deep navy blue near the ends. Her skin was a warm caramel honey color that reminded you of a warm summer day, but you were quickly cooled off by her single visible left eye. It was an icy blue that matched the sky after a fresh rain and made you feel as if you had just fallen into a freezing river. Her right eye was covered by a black leather eye patch, which oddly enough matched her ninja attire.

She wore the usual fishnet leggings under short black shorts, a dark purple tank top with a fishnet crew cut over it, her favorite steel toed combat boots (which oddly enough never made a sound when she walked), and a bright red utility belt. Her village head band was the same bright red, but the metal plate had an engraving of a crescent moon and an eye on it. The band itself was hanging loosely around her neck.

"Aisu-chan!" Naruto barreled towards the older girl. She wrapped him up in a huge hug and spun around for emphasis. When she released the blond he was so dizzy he fell on his ass. "Ne, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you... 'cuz I am happy... I think." Naruto babbled as he smiled up at the girl who always believed in him.

"Kawaii! Naruto, I have a present for you! Here," she handed him a thick scroll, though it was relatively small compared to a sacred scroll. "Do you see what it says? Do you get it?!" Aisu was bouncing up and down, too excited to even give him a chance to read it. "Naruto! You're a Doragon now!" She squealed and hugged him again.

Naruto was frozen in shock while the rest of the class was staring oddly at the pair. Aisu kept giggling and strangling the boy in a bear-hug. "So, how does it feel to have an Onee-chan, Otōto?" She flashed a brilliant smile that exposed her elongated canines, and several students' eyes widened. "Mama made it official! It took a while, since the Leaf weren't happy to let you go, but she managed to adopt you! Doragon Uzumaki Naruto!"

"I've been adopted?" The shock was still on his face, but ever so slowly it was being replaced by this incredible awe. Aisu nodded, still smiling brightly. "But what about being a ninja?" Naruto's baby blue eyes widened at the thought.

"Silly, Mama arranged it all! You'll be placed in Ichi's squad, and Hokage-san will even send you Leaf Village scrolls so you can stay in touch with your heritage. So, what do you say? Do you want to come home with me?" Aisu was now kneeling in front of the fallen boy as he stared at her in utter shock.

"Why did you guys wait so long?" His eyes were beginning to water, and he had to quickly blink back the tears. Aisu saw this and suddenly had the urge to go smack the Hokage upside the head.

"That's because Hokage-san refused to sign custody over until you graduated. It was a constant fight, but Mama wanted to make it a surprise. So surprise!" Aisu hugged Naruto as she helped him to his feet again. "You can still live here if you want. You don't have to come back with me, but you only have two weeks to decide." She finally released him, giving the preteen a chance to breath.

"Naruto, who is this person?" Sakura asked, on the defensive. This new person was exceedingly beautiful, so much so that Sakura felt plain in comparison. Ino seemed to feel the same way from the glare she was giving 'Aisu-chan'. It didn't help that this woman was obviously from a different village, as she was proudly wearing the headband of the Village Hidden in the Shadows.

"Ah, Gomen! Everyone, this is Doragon Aisu, from Yokai, the Village Hidden in Shadow." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Aisu gave the boy a noggie before trapping him in another hug. "Oh, and my older sister as of today." At this Sakura's eyes widened. Who would want to adopt Naruto? He was the resident class clown and delinquent, not exactly perfect candidate for diplomatic adoptions or whatever.

"So, Naru-chan, I can't wait to see who the Leaf sticks you with! In Yokai you'll be in a team with Ichi, Tsuki, and me!" Aisu grinned broadly and clapped her hands together in excitement. Naruto sweat dropped before something seemed to hit home.

"You? I thought you became a Jonin? Do they even allow you to become a Jonin at seventeen?" Naruto deadpanned. Sasuke's eyes widened at this. How could this girl possibly have become a Jonin, an elite ninja, at such a young age?! Aisu mocked astonishment and pretended to dry invisible tears, causing everyone else to sweat drop at the girl's antics.

"I'm hurt that you would doubt me so! Jonin are not promoted by age, but skill. I'll have you know I am currently trying out to be an ANBU! Of course, in Yokai you have to train a team first before you become eligible. I'll be put in charge of team 'Scorch' as is our name. We don't name our squads by numbers." She rattled off, as if practiced. 'Maybe she did practice that,' Naruto thought with an even larger sweat drop. "Geeze, with all these sweat drops it's a wonder you guys aren't all dehydrated yet." Several people fell to the floor (including Naruto) as if they each had a huge tin washtub dropped on them. Thus move hath been nameth 'Ultimate Deadpan'. "Well... I still have to see with Hokage-san about my living quarters. I'll see you later Naruto! I can't wait till I get to try Ichiraku's for the first time!"

* * *

It turned out that the Hokage decided it would be a good idea to have Aisu stay with Naruto while she was in town. Neither minded, seeing as they were siblings now. Naruto was busy with his team, as she recalled, he had said his 'stupid sensei' was making them take a survival test that would determine if they passed or failed. This left Aisu unoccupied for the remainder of the day.

Being the perfect student she was, she decided to go out and train, even if she was already a Jonin. Aisu headed out into the forest surrounding Konoha to begin her usual training exercise, and maybe silently laugh at the academy graduates' bad luck. Internally she was worried Naruto would chose to stay, but she couldn't force him to come with her. All she could do was offer him a home and a family that loves him. Isn't that what he had always wanted? He could still be a ninja and he could still fight for the Leaf, but would he choose them or her?

Aisu sighed as she leaned against a tree. It was time to stop spying and resume her training. _'Didn't I have a new jutsu I was supposed to learn by next week? I might as well get started.'_ She headed away from the genins' training grounds to find a more secluded spot near what was oddly enough called the 'Forest of Death'.

After doing various chakra exercises and working to improve her endurance further, she attempted the new jutsu. Aisu pulled out her training scroll and laid it on the ground so she could practice the hand signs. _'Tiger, Snake, Ram, Dragon, Ram, Tiger, Hare!'_ She shouted in her thoughts. "Dragon Art: Purple Flame Jutsu!" She called out, attempting to summon enough chakra, but ended up summoning too much and... blowing herself up yet again. "Damn it! I just can't get the fire types!" She growled.

It really was frustrated when her mother was renowned across the lands for being one of the strongest fire wielders of all time. And supposedly one of Aisu's elemental affinities was fire, along with ice. It never seemed to cross her mind the oddness of having two affinities that were in essence polar opposites. With a groan she set out to attempt the jutsu again, only to have an even fiercer explosion.

Little did she know, Kakashi Hatake was crouched in a bush nearby, having already decided to pass team 7 and allow them to become Genin. He was just quietly reading 'Make-Out Paradise' when he heard a woman shouting in frustration. This caused the silver haired Jonin to raise his brow and listen in. "It doesn't make any blasted sense! Mama is a master at Fire Types, and even Ichi can do a basic fire ball! I mean sure Papa and I are mostly ice types, but it's not fair! Damn it! What am I doing wrong!?"

With frustration flowing through her, she stormed home. "I need to cool off. I'll try again tomorrow." She huffed, clearly pissed._ 'Funny,'_ Kakashi thought,_ 'She's acting like a Fire type, and thinking like an Ice type. She needs to think like fire, let her emotions flow more. Oh well, she'll figure it out... maybe.'_


	3. Chapter 2: Protect Me!

**A/N: Chappy two! The big mission! I know I shortened it quite a bit [more like cut it out completetly!], but I just kind of imagined it playing out just as it did in the anime... so I saw no point in rewriting it {So shush!}... but from here on out things will change! Enjoy~ PS. See if you can pick out the first couple, it'll be a Naruto Character (NC) X OC!**

* * *

**Chapter two: Protect Me!**

"Good morning Naruto!~ " Aisu sang as she woke up her little brother. Said blond haired boy groaned and refused to leave his bed. "Come on and wake up! After this mission you have to decide if you're staying here or coming home with me! I made breakfast!~ " She yanked the blankets off the twelve year old and drug him into the kitchen. Once he was seated at the table, abet still half asleep, she placed down a western styled breakfast in front of him consisting of bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast. She poured him a glass of orange juice and sat opposite of him to eat her own plate.

"What the-? Wow, this smells great! Is this those weird 'American' foods you were talking about?" Naruto's mouth began to water and he quickly dug in with stars in his eyes. "So good! Can you make ramen too?" Aisu chuckled and nodded while she finished off her meal. Years of training taught her to eat quickly while still elegantly. In a matter of seconds all her food was gone.

"If I were you I'd hurry. You were almost late the way you refused to get up. Go have an adventure, then come back with a decision." Aisu gathered up the dishes and began washing them in the sink. "You're going to the Land of Waves, right? Maybe something will happen that'll help you make up your mind." She smiled at the pajama clad 'demon container' as she cleaned up after them both.

"Hai, hai. I promise to give you an answer when I get back." Naruto headed to his room so he could shower and change. It was weird to get woken up by someone, and especially have them serve him breakfast, but it was something he wouldn't mind getting used to. Aisu defiantly didn't mind spending time with the boy she had come to know so well. Naruto had long been part of the family, only now it was official. "I'm leaving!" He called out as he opened the door, fully dressed and with his bag slung across one shoulder.

"Be safe, have fun, and never give up!" Aisu called from the kitchen. Those words froze Naruto for a second. No one had ever told him that before. It felt nice, to be cared about. With a faint, but honest smile on his face, Naruto headed off to his other teammates so they could leave for their mission.

Aisu smiled softly to herself and set herself to cleaning up the musty apartment and making it presentable. That task actually took up half of the day, considering Aisu has OCD (not majorly, but enough so that cleaning took longer than usual because everything had to be perfect). She sighed, wiping the sweat from her brow and observed her work. The entire apartment was spotless, everything was organized, and her things were neatly packed in a far corner. Pleased with her effort, Aisu decided to go take a shower and resume her training from before. Now was not a time for slacking, she had to master the jutsu before Naruto's return.

She gathered her clothes and began running the hot water, allowing the water to heat up before she stepped in. Steam rolled off her shoulders as heat met with cold in a furious reaction. That guy, Kakashi Hatake, had been watching her before. Personally she didn't mind if he copied her jutsu, mostly since he could probably help her with it and Yokai and Konoha were extremely close, so much so that it was normal for Yokai ninja (since Yokai had a population of at least five times the size of Konoha) to join Konoha teams. Of course most transnin (as they were called) were from lower class bloodlines.

"It's been ages since the roles have been reversed. I hope he chooses to come home." Aisu sighed and began washing the coconut butter shampoo bubbles from her hair. Slowly they slid down her body until they reached the ceramic of the tub and finally down the drain. It had been four years since she met Naruto, and though they only exchanged letters over that time period, she had grown to love him like a brother. It really was no wonder that Asahi adopted the energetic blond. The Leaf Village was not the ideal place to raise one with his power.

Now, Yokai did not want to use the power from the Kyuubi, in fact they had no need to. It was very true Kyuubi was extremely powerful, but there were other beings just as powerful if not more so that had already sworn an oath to the Village Hidden in the Shadows. Aisu was looking forward to showing Naruto his new home, and she couldn't help but wonder of all the fun they would have training as a family. Family units were always stronger, at least for Yokai Ninja.

"I wonder what kind of mess Naruto's managed to get himself into this time." Aisu chuckled to herself and shut off the water so she could towel herself dry. She slipped on her favorite pale blue bra and panties set before pulling on a pair of red butt-shorts; a mid-thigh length, black, fishnet dress; and a navy blue Chinese styled fighting dress. Yanking on her favorite boots and slipping her red utility belt and headband into their usual places, she headed off for the surrounding forest.

The air was cooler than she expected, but she welcomed the chill. By nature, Aisu had always preferred the cold, but perhaps that is where her problem lied. Maybe showing favor to one element is what was causing her to fail in another. Maybe if she embraced the flame, like her mother, she would be able to wield it. Deciding to give it a try, Aisu pulled out the scroll and went over the hand signs again until she had them memorized.

"Tiger, Snake, Ram, Dragon, Ram, Tiger, Hare!" She chanted aloud, "Dragon Art: Purple Flame Jutsu!" When her chakra decided to flare up like last time, instead of forcing it back, she allowed it. Said chakra formed a glowing violet ball in her right hand before puffing out of existence. "I did it! Well, almost. But that was so close! I get it now. Fire can't be controlled, only tamed." With new resolve she continued to practice, promising to master her new jutsu before Naruto's return.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he approached the gates of Konoha. In truth he still hadn't made up his mind, but he did have an idea that would help. He was pleasantly surprised to find Aisu waiting at the gate for him. She ran up and hugged the boy, checking him over for injuries and then spinning him around when she found none.

"From the look on your face I'll assume the mission was a success. So, have you made up your mind yet?" The bluenette (?) inquired with a hopeful look on her face. Even if Naruto decided to stay, she promised herself they would still remain close. Naruto chuckled uncomfortably and scratched the back of his head. He hadn't even brought up the topic with his teammates.

"What would happen if I did leave?" he asked sheepishly, avoiding eye contact with everyone. _'He can't be serious! After all that he can really just walk away?'_ Sakura screamed in frustration in her mind. Sasuke's eyes widened at his rival. _'Would he really leave? Wouldn't that cause team seven to be disbanded? He wouldn't do that, would he?'_ the raven haired boy asked himself, shocked.

"I've already discussed it with Hokage-san. If you chose to come home, then a replacement has been selected. Team seven will not be disbanded." Satisfied with Aisu's answer, Naruto nodded to himself.

"I've decided to follow my own ninja way, the Naruto way. After everything that happened, I never want to have to have someone else protect me, especially from me. I want to grow stronger and be the best! And for that I'll need the best sensei! So I was hoping..." Naruto's voice trailed off. Aisu nodded her understanding and turned to the silver haired man that was the only thing standing between her and Naruto.

"You want Kakashi and I to fight, correct? Winner gets you on their team. What do you say, Kakashi?" Aisu smiled slyly at the older man. Said man sighed but stepped forward anyway. "I'll take that as a yes, so how about the training ground where you tied Naruto to a pole?" Aisu pointed her thumb in the general direction with a pleased smile on her face.

"You know about that!?" Naruto yelled, shocked. Even Kakashi had to admit his surprise. _'I hadn't sensed her at all. She's better at concealing her energy than she lets on.'_ When the oldest individual nodded Aisu flashed away to sit atop the exact pole where Naruto was tided not too long ago.

"I see you're no slouch. Shall we begin?" Kakashi made a mock bow when he appeared mere minutes afterwards, his team in tow. Aisu lifted herself up by her hands, into a perfect handstand on the edge of the pole, before pushing off with a twisting flip and landing in front of the group. Sakura's eyes widened and she jumped back. Sasuke and Kakashi rolled their eyes while Naruto beamed with pride. That was his sister!

"And begin we shall. Rules, no killing or maiming, after all we both have teams to care for." Aisu quickly drew a kunai which she then held in a reverse grip. She dropped into a defensive position, waiting for Kakashi to make the first move. When he saw she wasn't going to attack first, he charged forward, throwing several shuriken at her before disappearing into the surrounding forest. "I see. So that's how you want to play it.** Demon Art: Predator Jutsu**!" She called out after making the proper hand signs.

The wind rustled around the group of students as they waited to see what would happen. They all watched as Aisu became very still, and then she seemed to almost sniff the air before dashing off in the direction that Kakashi had gone before. She appeared right behind him, and with her kunai made a small incision on his right shoulder. The silver haired ninja flashed away and the two began a game of high-speed tag. After Aisu managed to get three more nicks in the man's flesh just beneath the first, and he returned the favor with four in kind, both decided the game was useless. It was obvious Kakashi couldn't hide from her, and it was equally obvious he was faster than her, though she seemed to have greater endurance.

It was time for the real battle to begin. He charged her, aiming for a stab to the gut with his own kunai, which she managed to avoid by easily pivoting her foot in a manner he had never seen before. She then used his momentum against him and knocked him flat on his back, pinning both his legs with one of her own, using her free left leg to pin his right arm with a very flexible maneuver that left Sakura wincing, her right arm pinning his left by the pressure point in the wrist, and she also held a kunai to his throat with her left hand. All in all, Kakashi was stuck.

"Point. One to Zero, in my favor." Aisu then jumped back, skidding as she did so, and surprising the others with her choice. Kakashi took this chance to appear behind her and tackle her to the ground, using both his legs to pin hers in a provocative yet practical manner as he held both her hands above her head with his right hand. He too held a kunai to her throat. Aisu, however, did not concede. She allowed the kunai's fine edge to split open her skin just barely before she bucked at her capture and slammed her forehead into his visible eye.

With his eye momentarily blinded, Kakashi back-flipped off his captive, effectively landing a same distance away. Aisu managed to just as swiftly jump to her feet where she then began to build up the needed amount of chakra. Using the blood from her neck, she slammed her hand onto the ground and called out, "**Summoning Jutsu: Demon Sakura**!" At her words, a small black cherry blossom formed directly on her opponent's chest, and as it slowly began to grow, he could feel his chakra being drained.

"**Fire Style: Burning Shield Jutsu**!" Kakashi summoned a thin barrier of flame around his body that burnt away the demonic flower. The children had to cover their ears as its terrible screech filled the air before the summoning was canceled. Again the two Jonin began to clash head on, neither getting in a proper strike. Finally, Kakashi decided to take it up a notch by revealing his Sharingan. Team seven was shocked, but Aisu wasn't. She knew if she kept pushing she would get the chance to witness the great copy ninja in action. "Please do show me more of your jutsus." He teased, silently enjoying the slight widening of her visible eye.

Aisu's eye had widened because she had not expected the nasty scar that ran down the eye, nor the blood red color. She vaguely wondered if the scar was the product of the eye transplant, or if it was what lead to it. The color was another story; it reminded her of another Kekkei Genkai, one used by a powerful branch of her own family. She quickly recomposed herself and prepared to use her newest Jutsu.

"Let's see what you can do, **Dragon Art: Purple Flame Jutsu**!" At her order, violet flames began to lick at her finger tips until they formed into a large shuriken, which seemed to multiply as she threw them at him. It then changed into a whip at her beckoning, and she managed to bind the Copy Cat Ninja before he broke free with a slightly less bright version of her own Jutsu. "Your copying skills are great, but now I think I'll end this with a powerful Jutsu of my own." Aisu extinguished the purple flames in her hands before jumping high into the air and throwing her arms open wide. She was of the Yukitsune Bloodline, a bloodline of two clans that had long ago merged; one of which being the legendary Yuki Clan. "**Kekkei Genkai: Ice Maidens**!"

"Kekkei Genkai!?" Sakura gasped as three Ice copies of the bluenette above them formed surrounding Kakashi. The clones rushed in and each tried to pin the man, and with every touch a small patch of ice would form on his body. Aisu also rushed in, body slamming the older ninja to the ground as each of her copies froze one of his appendages to the ground. Again she held a kunai to his throat. He wasn't as reckless as her, so yet again he was trapped_. 'She got me. You wouldn't think by her looks... but she's highly trained... and extremely skilled. Though with a body like that it makes you not mind being pinned... though those damn copies are freezing.'_ Kakashi shivered.

"That's twice already, I think I've won. Naruto! So, do you still think I'm not good enough to be your sensei?" Aisu called over to her little brother, who was gaping like a fish. "Though I admit it wasn't very fair, considering you guys just got back from a mission and I'm sure he's tired; that's two to zero. I'm pretty sure I won, unless you would prefer we go another round?"

"I concede, you're right, I am tired. We'll have to do this again sometime though, when I'm fully healed." Kakashi surrendered, much to Naruto's disappointment. He really wanted his sensei to fight harder for him, but it was obvious who the winner was. He had made a promise and he planned to keep it, plus Aisu had some pretty sweet moves. The blonde wondered if she would teach him that weird flame Jutsu.

"I guess this means I'm on team Scorch, huh?" Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head, not really knowing what to say. Aisu beamed at the boy and nodded, before leaning forward and whispering in Kakashi's ear.

"We will defiantly have to do this again sometime and maybe then you can explain to me what exactly is so intriguing about 'Icha-Icha Paradise'." Aisu jumped off the man and released her clones before surveying her injuries. She was barely breaking a sweat, still over halfway full of 'blue' chakra, only had a few nicks, and was only moderately drained of energy. Kakashi was defiantly still in recovery, for that fight was way too easy. She wondered how she would fair with the ninja being at full power, would she have to rely on _that_? _'Probably,'_ she decided. He was absolutely a worthy opponent.


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome Me!

**A/N: So now you get to meet more of my own characters! Not all of them will play a big part... their main role is to provide Naruto with something I thought he always disserved: a family. So, how will a Naruto who understands the value of 'love' react to what is thrown his way? And who will be Naruto's replacement on Squad Seven? Read on to find out! Enjoy~ (BTW... Sai will not be making an appearance until later on... mainly because I have some fairly important plans for Naruto's replacement.)**

* * *

**Chapter three: Welcome me!**

After Aisu won the right to be Naruto's sensei, she led her new student back to his apartment so that he could get a good night's sleep before they were to leave. To say the boy was shocked at the condition of his apartment would be an understatement. He tripped over himself at the sight! Aisu recalled laughing so hard at the boy before she helped him pack and get things ready for their trip.

They both slept soundly that night, and the next morning Aisu sealed their entire luggage into a traveler's scroll which she then placed into her belt's scroll pouch. She led Naruto outside where all his 'friends' were waiting to say good-bye. In truth the most heartfelt was the good-bye between Iruka and the blond brat. Naruto and his sensei were both streaming tears as they clutched each other.

Aisu gave a soft hearted smile at the sight and watched from beside Kakashi. "It seems they're pretty close. I wouldn't worry though; we plan to return for the Chounin Exams." The girl whispered to the silver haired man beside her. Kakashi nodded and watched with slight amusement at his shortest student's antics. Naruto would be missed, more than he ever thought. "Naruto! We should get going if we want to make it back by sunset!"

"Sunset? Just how far is Yokai?" Kakashi raised a brow at the girl beside him. It was true she was only four years younger than him, but given her playful attitude he couldn't help but see her as just a girl. Though that incident at the end of the fight had his mind wondering elsewhere lately.

"Oh, 'bout the width of the Hidden Nations. But no worries! We won't be running! **Summoning Jutsu: Bake Neko**!" At her cry there was a puff of smoke and a small two tailed blonde kitten with black paws, tail tips, ears, and a diamond on the forehead. "Kirara! We need a ride home; can you do that for us?" Aisu knelt before the tiny kitten. Naruto sweat dropped as he looked at the kitten skeptically.

Kirara meowed and nodded her head before she was engulfed in orange flame. When the flames disbursed a huge Demon Saber Tooth Neko stood in the place of the kitten. Her fur held the same pattern, but she was well over the size of a horse, with long Saber Tooth fangs, and fire dancing around her ankles and the tips of her tails. Naruto nearly tripped over himself again at the sight.

"Just how many summoning contracts do you have?" Kakashi asked, eye wide. _'First a demon flower, and now a demon cat? Where is she from... the land of demons?'_ Kakashi mused to himself. If Aisu could hear him she would've chuckled at the thought.

"A lot. Come on Naruto, Mama and everyone are waiting." Aisu climbed onto the demon's back and helped the knuckle headed ninja seat himself in front of her. The Hokage waved sadly as the giant cat leaped into the sky and carried the siblings off towards their homeland. Because in truth, Naruto had more relations in Yokai than he realized.

Naruto gripped the soft fur in his hands tightly, fearing falling. "Calm down, Naru-chan. I promise not to let you fall." Aisu cuddled her little brother as they flew farther and farther away from Konoha before the boy could even process that the fading patch of red beneath them was his village.

"What happens now?" Naruto asked, slightly sad by leaving behind his home. It was strange really; he never thought he would miss Konoha so much. As stray thoughts of how the villagers treated him came to mind his homesickness melted away and he loosened his grip on the demon cat's fur.

"We'll go home, you'll get to meet everyone, and then we'll start training for the Chounin Exam." Aisu had one arm wrapped around the boy's waist, and another entangled in Kirara's fur. The wind whipped past them as they headed off towards their home in the Land of Shadows.

"Do you think they'll like me? I am a demon container and all." Naruto had mentioned his self-discovery in the same letter where he told them of his graduation, so Aisu was not surprised by the information so much as his sarcastic tone. She chuckled and rubbed her chin against the top of his head, effectively giving a knuckle-free nuggie.

"They'll love you, Kit. After all, we are going to the Land of Demons."

* * *

"Welcome Home, Naruto!" Asahi rushed forward and squeezed the living daylights out of her adopted son. Said son squirmed in an attempt to breath. The red haired beauty hadn't aged a day since he last saw her, and he was beginning to wonder if she aged at all. The woman who he knew to be in her forties looked as if she was still in her twenties! Talk about a mathematical headache.

"Asahi, release the kit before he turns purple." A deep rumbling voice laughed and messed up Naruto's hair. The tanned hand belonged to none other than Aomine, Naruto's new father. The blue haired man chuckled and saved the blonde from his wife's death grip before setting him down between a pair of children. One was a girl, though both kids were taller than the heaving blond. The girl had long pink hair that faded into a pitch black color at the ends, red eyes, a relatively pail skin. The boy beside her was Ichigo! Naruto's own adoptive brother!

"Uh... so what am I supposed to call you guys now?" Naruto chuckled, clearly confused. A pale man stepped forward and ruffled the boy's hair, laughing as he did so. This man was short, barely taller than the women, and oddly enough had a feminine aura around him. His hair was the same icy color as Aisu's left eye, as was his own eyes.

"Well, you can call me Tetsu-nii or Uncle. Aomine is 'Papa' and Asahi is 'Mama'. Everyone else who is older you can just tack on 'nii' or 'nee' and it'll be fine. We are a very close nit family, so even those of us who aren't blood act as if we are. And you are now Naru-chan! Oh, and you can use 'chan' for the younger kids, though I think you're one of the youngest." The pale man explained. Naruto just nodded, his head spinning slightly.

One second he was being yanked off the demon cat and the next he was being coddled by a bunch of people who should have been strangers. He didn't know any of them, except his new immediate family, yet he felt safe and warm in their presence. How strange.

"This is Tsuki; she's our cousin, and a member of Team Scorch." Aisu rescued the boy from his crazy uncle and introduced him to the girl with pinkish hair. "Guys, we've been flying all day. I'm sure Naruto would like to see his room, get cleaned up, and meet us all for dinner." Aisu waved her hand in a strange gesture and out of nowhere another man appeared. This man was by far the tallest, looming over Aomine by a few inches, and his skin was a coppery tan. His hair was so dark it appeared to be black, and it made his yellow eyes seem almost eerie.

Now that Naruto thought about it, everyone here had either a strange eye color or hair color. Did they all possess Kekkei Genkais? Or was what Aisu said about the 'land of demons' literal? His head began to swim and he felt himself spinning slowly. Instantly a warm hand steadied him, and he looked up into the golden yellow eyes of the tall man from before.

"Naruto-sama, would you like me to show you to your room? Aisu-sama has already given me the scroll which holds your belongings." The man asked in a soft voice that was not expected from someone of his size.

Naruto found he couldn't speak, as his head was still spinning, and so he simply nodded and allowed the large man to lift him like a small child. "It seems you are weak from your travels, Naruto-sama. Perhaps it would be best if you were allowed to rest before joining us for dinner. I shall take the Young Master to his new room." The man bowed his head to Asahi before disappearing with Naruto in his arms.

They reappeared in the middle of a long hallway, in front of a solid oak door with the name 'Naruto' carved into it. The darker man swiftly opened the door and carried the boy inside. The room was vast, larger than Naruto's whole apartment. In one corner was a queen sized bed on a dark mahogany four postured frame. The man pulled back the black comforter, which oddly enough had the red Uzumaki signature swirl on it, and tucked the boy into bed. He then turned to survey the room.

The walls were painted a warm honey color, with the same mahogany furniture all around. He then closed the navy blue curtains so that the fading sunlight would not disturb his new master. With a sigh, he placed the scroll, a map of the house, and a note on the bedside table. He then turned off all the lights but one lantern by the boy's bed so he wouldn't trip. He then bowed to the sleeping boy and vanished again.

Aisu sighed as she settled her things into her room once more. Her room was about the same size as Naruto's, with pale blues and deep violets all around. She decided to go take a hot bubble bath before retrieving her youngest sibling for dinner. After gathering her lounge wear, she slipped into her private adjoined bathroom and began running the needed water into her iron-clawed tub. The water was bliss, and she sighed as she sank beneath the bubbly surface.

"I wonder how Naruto likes his new room." Aisu mumbled around the bubbles that threatened to suffocate her. She was a tad worried that the room she helped design wouldn't be to the boy's liking. With his former apartment being the mess it was it was hard to tell the style he liked. She had helped arrange everything before setting out to Konoha, after all her mother was absolutely sure he would agree, which he did.

Aisu smirked to herself and rolled her eyes. She was definitely going to have to face her mother's smugness later. With a sigh she finished washing herself and began to drain the tub. She grabbed one of her many fluffy blue towels and began to dry off, observing her reflection as she did so. Of course she didn't bath with her eye patch on, so when she opened her right eye she flinched before closing it again. It was just getting worse. If she didn't get a handle on it soon... she shuddered at the thought.

"No point in worrying over it now. I just need to keep up with my training and get it under control." She told herself as she slipped on her undies and bra. For a brief moment she wondered what kind of underwear Kakashi wore. _'Where had that thought come from?! I barely know the guy, if even that!'_ Aisu shook her head in dismay.

Things were definitely going to get interesting from here on in. She smiled at the thought and pulled on her simple lavender kimono. Aisu pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, yanked on a pair of thigh high black socks and her favorite ice blue fuzzy slippers. With a sigh she decided to head to Naruto's room.

Naruto woke up with the undeniable urge to pee. So he jumped around the room like an idiot until he just so happened to discover the bathroom adjoined to his bedroom. Once that happy discovery was made he quickly relieved himself and took a shower. So that was how Aisu found him, standing in the middle of his room with a towel around his waist trying to figure out how to unseal his bags from the scroll.

"Wow, you've never used a traveler's scroll before? Just apply chakra here and... there you go." She handed him an outfit and turned her back so he could slip the clothes on. He blushed at the pink hearts boxers she had unintentionally handed him, and then he quickly pulled on his black pants and navy blue v-neck. "Wow, I didn't even know if you owned normal clothes. Every picture you've ever sent you wore orange. You look good as a norm, even if you would look better in the Yokai style."

Aisu crushed Naruto in a hug and decided to drag him downstairs to the dining hall. And man was it huge! Turns out Naruto wasn't so far off when he though Asahi was a princess. The Doragon family had their own Mansion! And it was bigger than the Hokage's Hall!

"Well look who decided to join us. Are you feeling better son?" Asahi smiled at the pair from her seat at the head of the table. Aomine sat to her right and the man from before sat to her left. Next to Aomine was Tetsu, then Ichigo, Tsuki, and some more people Naruto didn't recognize.

"Come on, Naru-chan! It's time to eat. Mama even made some ramen just for you!"

* * *

The next day was a bright and sunny one, which seemed to anger a certain pinkette as she dutifully waited with her only remaining teammate for their sensei. Kakashi-sensei was supposed to be introducing them to Naruto's replacement.

"I can't believe this! Why would Naruto go with her? We were supposed to be a team!" Sakura vented in frustration. The pinkette punched the air in a rare show of the 'inner Sakura'. Sasuke internally sighed, he didn't want to admit it, but he was almost sad to see Naruto go. The blonde was a good rival and would always have your back, no matter what.

"Ah, good morning? I'm Kanaka Kabuki, the newest member of team seven." The boy who spoke was short, maybe an inch taller than Naruto at most, but had short black hair that was cropped to frame him face. Kabuki had appeared out of nowhere, which intrigued Sasuke with the boy's obvious skill. His eyes were a warm green color, but there was something hidden in those orbs. The boy was hiding something, and Sasuke wanted to find out what.

"Oh, hi. I'm Haruno Sakura and this is Uchiha Sasuke." The pinkette bowed briefly to the boy as a show of respect and by reflex. Sasuke just continued to glare at his newest team mate. He had a feeling this 'Kabuki' kid was going to be more irritating than Naruto.

Kabuki simply smiled and leaned against the bridge's railing as they waited for their sensei to appear. The river flowing beneath them should have been calming, but judging by the tick marks across Sasuke's features they weren't. _'This kid will be tougher to crack than I thought.'_ Kabuki relented to himself, never once allowing the faint smile to fade from his lips.

Nearly an hour later Kakashi appeared atop one of the posts attached to the bridge. With a cheeky smile that was clearly outlined even through the facemask, he gave a two finger salute and observed his students. The new Kabuki kid had been specially recommended by Hokage-sama himself, so it shouldn't be a problem, but Kakashi knew about Sasuke's competitive nature.

"Sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life..." Kakashi made up an excuse on the spot. Normally he would have to suffer through Sakura and Naruto yelling at him, but instead all he received was a steely glare from Sasuke and a heated one from said pinkette. It seemed the absence of his now-former student had already begun to change the chemistry of his team, though for better or worse had yet to be revealed.

"So, I hope this isn't another lame mission." Sasuke smirked at his sensei. Kabuki's eyes wandered over the last Uchiha for a moment. _'Cocky little brat. I hope he has the skills to back it up. I guess we'll see soon.'_ The emerald eyed twelve year old thought with contempt before turning his attention to his female teammate.

_'Haruno Sakura. Top of her class when it came to tests and written materials, but lacking in physical skills. Between her and Sasuke this should be the top team of our grade level, had Naruto not dragged them down. Now I'm here, and I'll even us out. We'll be the strongest team, defiantly.'_ Kabuki hid his smirk and allowed his eyes to observe his sensei for the first time. Unlike the other kids, Kabuki never attended the academy. He was solely trained by his father, who in turn convinced Hokage-sama (after a show of his skills of course) that he was Genin level. This would be his first time training with someone other than his father, and he was a bit excited.

"Listen up, I've recommended both Sasuke and Sakura to qualify for the Chounin Exams. Hokage-sama also said that Kabuki's previous sensei recommends him as well. This is completely voluntary and up to each of you. Here are the applications." Kakashi handed them each an application before continuing. "Once you make up your mind we can begin your training. The exams are June 1st, so we still have a month until the preliminaries. Those who pass will move on to the actual exams. Any questions?" To Kakashi's last question Kabuki stepped forward.

"When do we start?"


	5. Chapter 4: Train Me!

**A/N: Alright Chappy 4! So this is just a filler chapter to let you see how Naruto is adjusting and all... The next chappy will be -dun duh dun- The Chounin Exams! So please enjoy my eye candy~**

* * *

**Chapter four: Train Me!**

"Aisu-nee! Why do I have to carry this thing!?" the blond boy known as Naruto whined. It had been two weeks since he had moved in with his new family, and it had been a full thirteen days since he first began the training of Hell. The worst part was that Ichigo and Tsuki didn't seem to mind. _'Stupid demons with their superior strength and speed.'_ He whined in his thoughts. He had a demon inside of him! So why did he only get extra chakra and a healing factor?

"You want to be Hokage, don't you? Hokage is the title of the strongest ninja in the village. If you want to be strong you have to train to surpass your natural limits." Aisu explained. Really she was more lenient than the others. Unlike the other senseis she actually would go through the exorcises and training with them, though on a much more intensive scale.

Tsuki, Ichigo, and Naruto were doing a series of strength building exorcises. First they would do a hundred push-ups with a weight of about 200 pounds on their backs, then they would run ten miles while also weighted down, then finally extensive sparring with each other. There were other exorcises and the like, but these were the ones that really seemed to be running Naruto ragged. Each day the weight load would increase as would the amount. It was hard core, but worth it. Aisu had already begun refining each of the Genin's fighting skills as well as having taught them each two jutsus. One of Naruto's was actually learned from a scroll sent by the fifth Hokage. It was one created by the fourth Hokage, the one who died sealing away the Kyuubi inside Naruto.

When working on chakra training, Aisu noticed Naruto's lack of control, and began to analyze his flow. It seemed that the extra chakra leaking through from the Nine Tailed Fox was causing Naruto to have trouble with his basic chakra control. Though he had no problems with higher level jutsus. So she cracked down extra hard on his chakra training, and constantly pushed him to his limit. She also sent a message to the Hokage inquiring about it. Needless to say he was surprised, but he promised to look into it.

"Aisu-nee, when can we eat?" Ichigo chimed from his spot next to Naruto. It was odd how that boy could be chipper even in the most dire of circumstances. He always had a smile on his face, no matter what. Aisu though he got that from their mother, but there was really no telling.

"Okay, break for lunch. Next we'll begin working with the jutsus again. I want you each to master three jutsus before the Chounin exams. Got it?" Aisu called to her three students. They each gave a sigh of relief and crowded around their sensei while she handed out the bentos. That was another thing Naruto liked; good food!

"Aisu-nee, how come you cook so well? When do you even get the time when you're always training us?" Tsuki questioned as she got herself ready to eat cross-legged on one of the posts.

There were three posts set up in the middle of a grassy field of the back of the Doragon Property. Each student was assigned a post where they would practice their punches, kicks, and occasionally get tied to if they misbehaved. It kind of reminded Naruto of his 'survival lesson' with team seven.

Aisu was different in her training, however. Along with the basic taijutsu, she also was teaching them each two 'martial arts'. Needless to say, the children's fighting skills were improving by leaps and bounds. Naruto was actually feeling the training the most, but he found himself actually grateful for it. It was the first time someone was actually putting so much pressure on him to succeed.

After the first day, Naruto had asked Aisu why she was being so harsh with his training. Her simply answer was 'You can handle it'. The amount of faith she put in him made the blond boy not want to let her down, and so he didn't. He trained harder and longer than the others, always pushing himself past his limits. Aisu knew this, and it made her proud.

Naruto quickly inhaled his food before Aisu could even answer the question. Tsuki wasn't the only one who liked their sensei's cooking. And if a good meal was the reward for lugging a huge weight around on his back then it was worth it. Especially when she made ramen. Of course she only made that when the training proved to be especially hard.

"I learned back when I was a Genin, so now it's just a hobby. I figured you need plenty of nutrients to perform your best." Aisu answered coolly as she finished her own bento. Tsuki nodded and continued to eat her meal, as did Ichigo. Since Ichi was her little brother, he already knew how much effort Aisu put into the bentos. She wasn't exactly the best cook at first, but practice makes perfect. And she never gave up. So now they could all enjoy her wonderful home cooked meals.

"Okay! So what's next? More Martial Arts training? Jutsus? A mission?" Naruto was pumped up. He always was after eating his big sister's meals. Aisu laughed, the sound resounding like wind chimes. God, Naruto loved that sound. He loved his sister, and his family. He had long stopped tacking on 'new', and now they were just his family. His family. That had a nice ring to it.

"Well, you've already completed eight missions separately, and eight together as a team, so we've well surpassed the needed amounts to become eligible." Aisu spoke while poking her lower lips with a chopstick; it was a habit she had formed. "I've already sent in your applications and received your passes. So I guess for now we'll just continue to focus on your training. We only have about two weeks left. Do you think you can master another jutsu in that time?" She asked her students who each nodded eagerly.

"Yosh! Okay then. On with the training!" She shouted and her students cheered. It was amazing how much having good food in your belly could change your tune, but it always worked. Aisu smirked as she turning her back to her students. If they thought these past two weeks were Hell then they had another thing coming. The former were going to seem like Heaven.

* * *

Naruto dried his hair off, having just gotten out of the shower. He slipped on his now usual bed wear of black sweat pants and a navy blue v-neck. Thanks to all of his training, and the fact that he's forced to eat healthier, he's been growing rapidly. Height wise he had already shot up a good few inches, and he had been gaining a lot of muscle mass so he wasn't as scrawny. In fact, he was about the same size (if not a little bit bigger) than Sasuke now.

That meant most of his old clothes didn't fit him anymore, and Asahi had taken him shopping. Now that was a fun time. It was so cool to walk into a store and not have people glaring at you or forcing you to by the crappiest clothes before booting you out. He actually got to look around and get what he wanted. Of course that left him pretty clueless so he tried to make a style that resembled his family's. Well, at least he thought it was pretty close.

Naruto smiled at the memory and slid open his window. He was allowed to roam the grounds whenever he wanted, and man were they huge! The estate's grounds were about as big as a fourth of Konoha. Talk about rich. Well, that was probably because it was several wealthy families living together. There were the Doragon, Yukitsune, and Mikogami families, along with the Shuzen, Nekonome, and Arashi families. Yep, definitely worthy of a huge house.

Naruto wasn't allowed to leave the grounds without an adult though, much to his dismay. But he felt better when he learned that was the rule for all Genin. Chounin could leave without supervision as long as they told an adult where they were going. Jonin could pick up and leave whenever they wanted.

With a sigh he climbed up the outside of his room by using the wall-walking technique. It was the first and only one he learned from Kakashi. Aisu was pleased to find out about it and forced Ichigo and Tsuki to learn it as well before teaching them all the water-walking technique.

He walked all the way up the side of the manor so he could sit on the roof. This was where he would go to rest and take a breather. It was really calm and peaceful, and there was only one person who knew where to find him when he came here.

"Good evening, Naruto-sama." The smooth and kind voice of none other than Arashi Shitora greeted. Shitora was actually the yellow-eyed man who had carried Naruto to his room on the first night of his stay. The older man was very fond of Naruto, and the two had become quite close.

"Hey, Tora-nii." Naruto greeted, using his nickname for Shitora. The blond patted the empty spot next to him on the shingled roof, signifying Shitora to sit. The older male sat, soundlessly, as his young master silently inquired. Naruto had originally been completely against someone addressing him as 'master' without him earning it first, but Shitora twisted it around until Naruto was too confused to say no. The man was a silver tongue.

"How is your training coming along?" Shitora's yellow orbs flickered over the smaller male beside him. He felt honored to serve the Doragon children, after all there were only four members left of the entire clan, and one of them was the adopted Naruto. Of course he didn't get the Kekkei Genkai, but he was still an honored member of the Doragon family.

"It's going great! I bet I'll even be able to beat that no-good-emo-looking-punk Sasuke!" Naruto fist pumped the air in his excitement. Sasuke was his rival, and if he could beat the last Uchiha then he could possibly finally have a chance at winning Sakura's heart!

"Are you still in love with the Haruno girl? There are plenty of stronger, more beautiful girls here in Yokai who would be more than happy to go on a date with you. Or do you simply prefer the chase?" Shitora inquired, not meaning to be disrespectful in the least. As a canine-oriented beast himself he understood the love of a good chase.

Naruto blush profoundly and scratched at his cheek. "Master, she will always be your first love, but that doesn't mean she will be your last. If you insist on falling for a Konoha konoichi, then please choose one who will return your affections." Shitora had heard about the way Sakura treated Naruto, and he did not approve. But it wasn't his place to judge, though he could try to push him in the desired direction.

"A different Konoha konoichi, huh? I don't really know any other than Sakura. Maybe I'll meet one at the exams. I promise to keep an open mind, okay Tora-nii?" Naruto could sense the disapproval in the darker man at his choice in girls, but the man seemed to be pleased with his answer.

"That is all I could ever ask for, Naruto-sama." Shitora messed up the energetic boy's hair and chuckled as the blue-eyed blond yawned. It was getting late and it was far past time any normal twelve year old would be in bed. Shitora gave a tiny smile, one that was hardly visible to anyone who didn't know what to look for.

Naruto nodded and yawned again, lying back against the tiles of the roof. He sighed with contempt and looked up at the stars. It was a beautiful night, and the warm breeze seemed to lull him to sleep. Within a few minutes he was drifting into unconsciousness, trusting the man beside him to protect him from harm.

Shitora gathered the young boy in his arms, cradling him gently as he did so. The Indian looking man then proceeded to walk off the edge of the building, utilizing the same wall-walking technique that Naruto had earlier.

Silently he slipped in through the window and shut it just enough to let a small breeze blow through. He placed Naruto beneath the cozy comforters of his bed and tucked the boy in. With a soft touch, he smoothed a piece of golden hair out of the boy's face. There was more than fondness in his gaze, but he brushed the feelings aside. Shitora had already come to terms with his feelings, and had decided to use them as a motivator to protect his precious young master.

Naruto had yet to truly be tainted by their world, so he had yet to understand the true terror behind the Yokai life. Shitora wished to protect him, and his brash innocence, for as long as possible.

* * *

"Alright! Everyone get ready! It's sparring day!" Aisu announced. Her three students were gathered in their usual training field, however, so were the rest of their family. Once a week Aisu invited the family to watch the Genin spar each other.

Ichigo, Tsuki and Naruto took stances facing each other, almost in a triangle like shape. "Begin!" They waited for their sensei's shout and instantly attacked. Limps flew, as did weapons. Each of the three was giving their all so that they could prove themselves to the Jonin.

"My, they're improving drastically, aren't they? That's incredible, Aisu." Asahi praised as she studied each child's moves. She herself was a renowned and famous shinobi, and she could easily see just how far the Genin had grown in their short amount of time. "Especially with Naruto. I see the most improvement with him. Ichigo needs to step up his game more. Has he told you how he wishes to be a med-nin?"

"Yes, but I insisted he most still learn how to fight. I told him he must learn to protect himself, and the people he cares for." Aisu nodded, excepting her mother's guidance without offense. She knew her mother simply wished to help turn the children into the best ninja they could be.

"Tsuki is fast, but her strength is lacking. It almost appears as if she's afraid to hurt her opponent." Tamaki, a tall blond man with indigo eyes, noted. Tsuki was by far the fastest of the three, and she had incredible strength, but not the will to utilize it. "I suppose her mother and I will have to have a talk with her about that." Tamaki was also Tsuki's father.

"Yeah, she's afraid of hurting someone again, after what happened to Izumi I'm not surprised." Aisu relented. The incident with Nekonome Izumi still lay fresh in the minds of the family. It wasn't Tsuki's fault, but then again accidents aren't really anyone's faults.

"Naruto needs to learn to hold back more. He's too cocky, too flashy. A real shinobi needs to be quick and subtle." Aomine criticized with his arms folded across his chest. He wasn't going to baby the boy simply because he was adopted. Aomine was going to treat him the same as the rest of the children, and constantly expect more.

Naruto heard Aomine and dived under a roundhouse kicked from Tsuki. He then used Aisu's pivoting motion to end up behind Ichigo and flipped the unsuspecting pinkette. Tsuki threw a flying kick at Naruto, which he barely managed to dodge before tripping over his other downed opponent.

Ichigo sprang back into action and body slammed Tsuki to the ground. Naruto then used the Tsuki's back as a spring board to send a flying knee into Ichigo's face. He wouldn't back down, and he wouldn't give up, no matter what!

"It seems he heard me. Good, that's much better. Using your opponents against each other, it's a move a true shinobi would make." Aomine nodded to himself, giving his youngest mild praise. Aisu stared at her father in shock. It was rare for anyone to receive a compliment from the man, other than their mother. Naruto must've really impressed him.

"Wow Papa, I didn't think Naruto was changing the atmosphere so much. You complimenting someone, the world is going to end!" Aisu burst out laughing, causing the rest of the Jonin to chuckle as well. Said victim sweat dropped then glared at his oldest child.

"Shut up! I can complement whoever I want!" The pink tint to his cheeks took the slight sting out of his words, and caused the others to laugh ever harder. Tetsu even came up behind his older brother and patted him on the back.

"Congratulations, I think you've matured somewhat, Aomine-nii." The icy haired male gave a sly smile which turned into a smirk. It wasn't very often he was able to tease the older of the Yukitsune siblings.

"You leave my baby alone!" Asahi pouted and glopped her husband, smooshing his face in her breasts. Aomine caught her and held her in place as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Well, them being married twenty-three years probably atoned to that.

"I did it! Yahoo! I told you I'd win, believe it!" Naruto shouted, standing over the unconscious forms of Ichigo and Tsuki. The two pinkettes had gotten distracted by the blatant show of disregard from their elders, and were caught off guard.

Naruto used this as a distraction and ambushed them both, rendering them unconscious by a simple blow to the back of the neck. He was getting better about not making all of his attacks so flashy. Last thing he wanted was to be scolded by Aisu again. Man that woman could be scary!

"Congratulations, Naruto-sama. That means you get to choose dinner tonight. Any requests?" Shitora applauded the blond, giving a small smile. He was terribly proud of the young man, but he couldn't allow it to go to the Genin's head. So a small smile and congrats were in order, but nothing too flashy.

"Ramen!" Naruto shouted, causing the group to burst out laughing again. Between Naruto and Asahi they ate enough ramen to feed an army. Aomine chuckled as he set his wife back on her feet, but still holding her close to his side.

"You sure you're not giving private lessons to the boy so you can have your favorite meal?" Tetsu elbowed his sister-in-law with a smile and received a headlock from said female. "Ahh! Help, crazy mama, help!" Tetsu giggled as Asahi proceeded to tickle him, causing him to squirm.

"Oh please, if I was giving him private lessons it wouldn't have taken him so long to win! That's all Aisu's training!" Asahi grinned widely at her only daughter before going to hug her conscious son. "You did great honey. Those two aren't easy to beat, which makes it all the more impressive."

Asahi hugged Naruto tightly before scooping her unconscious fourteen year old son into her arms. She couldn't very well leave him on the ground. "Let's head back and celebrate Naruto's first win!" The red head cheered. Several Jonin rolled their eyes, but any chance to drink and they were all for it.

"Yeah, I won!" Naruto cheered. Aomine lifted his youngest onto his shoulder.

"Yeah Kit, but don't let it go to your head." The older man chuckled as Naruto puffed out his cheeks. The kid was quite a character.


	6. Chapter 5: Exam Me!

**A/N: Here it is! Now this is where all the fun and the big changes begin! Of course I can't make Naruto too awesome, yet... So bare with me for this, and I promise it'll get better! Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter five: Exam Me!**

It was time for the Chounin Exams. Three man squads from all over the Hidden Villages of Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, Leaf, Sound, and Yokai were flocking to Konoha to test their skill levels. The test center where examinees had to turn in their applications were filled with moving bodies, constantly in motion and never still.

"I'll see you guys later, remember: This isn't a game, but they're not above using mind tricks. Be wary of Genjutsus and don't trust anyone. Even your former friends are now your enemies. You can apologize for kicking their asses after you pass." Aisu smiled down at her team. "Now, be safe, good luck, and never give up!" She gave each Genin a quick hug before flashing away to meet with the other senseis that were granted permission to supervise.

"Alright! Now, lay low so we have the element of surprise!" Naruto smiled cheekily before pulling his black hood over his head, shielding his face from view. Team scorch now resembled three short figures cloaked in black, no one would recognize them. Ichigo nodded his agreement to Naruto, but Tsuki bopped him over the head.

"I'm team leader, but yeah we'll do as you said. Geeze, just gotta have the spot light, don't yah?" The female of the group rolled her eyes, though no one could see, and lead her team into the examination headquarters. They walked right past the genjutsu, not even bothering to tell the rest of the kids they were on the wrong floor. Those two Chounin were right, it would thin out the herd, so why should they interfere? Naruto only wanted to fight the best, and he was sure Sakura and Sasuke could easily see through the Genjutsu.

They waved to their sensei, who was waiting by the classroom door, as they entered the area to take the written exam. "Wow, I had no idea there'd be so many old guys." Tsuki piped, quite surprised upon entering. The classroom was filled with Genin, most being in their late teens or early twenties. Ichigo had thought he would be one of the oldest since he was fourteen, but that had just proven him wrong.

"Look there, that's Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino. They're the same age as me, so not everyone is old." Naruto whispered to his teammates, knowing if the others heard his voice they would instantly know it was him. Right behind the Yokai team entered the new team seven; Sasuke, Sakura and a kid Naruto didn't recognize. "Team Seven. I knew they'd be here." Naruto grinned to himself. Finally he would get to fight Sasuke seriously! It was about time!

"Well well, what do you know? The whole gang is back together again!" A young man with a hoodie on and red triangle fang tattoos on his cheeks laughed. Naruto was slightly hurt. Was he really not missed at all? "It's all nine rookies!"

"What about Naruto? I heard he'd be here with his new team?" A pretty raven haired girl with pale lavender eyes asked shyly. Naruto's eyes widened, was that Hinata? She was a whole lot prettier than he remembered, and it looked like she was the only one to remember him! Maybe Shitora was right... maybe Sakura wasn't the ideal choice. Naruto decided to keep an eye on the cute girl. From what he remembered she was always kind to him, no matter if the others kids picked on her for it.

"Kakashi-sensei mentioned that Naruto would be arriving with his team 'Scorch'. I'm really looking forward to meeting him." The kid Naruto didn't recognize flashed a brilliant smile. Geeze, did that kid ever stop smiling? "Oh, I'm Kanaka Kabuki by the way." So that kid was Naruto's replacement. In the blond's opinion they could've done better. The only thing even remotely close about them was the fact that Naruto used to force smiles all the time, same as that kid was doing. Naruto was an expert at forcing smiles, so he knew a fake one when he saw one.

"Kit, let's go sit down." Ichigo used Naruto's 'codename' so he would know he was talking to him, but the others wouldn't. "I think Luna already grabbed us a few seats." He pointed towards their similarly cloaked companion seated in the front of the class room. Luna meant Moon, as did Tsuki, so it was only natural it would be the girl's codename.

"Yeah, I'm coming Berry." Naruto grumbled, altering his voice but not affecting the pitch of his words. Ichigo having the double meaning of 'One Who Protects' and 'Strawberry', it seemed rather fitting. "By the way, triangle face is Inuzuka Kiba and his dog Akamaru. The girl is Hyuuga Hinata, and the guy with the glasses is Aburame Shino." Ichigo nodded his understanding as they took their seats. It was about time for the written exam to begin.

"Hey you guys, you might what to quiet down. I mean, no offense, but you're the nine rookies right? Fresh out of the academy? I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves. Just cool it. This isn't a class field trip." A white haired guy approached the group with a dark sneer on his face.

"Would you all just shut up! I know patience is a virtue, but you're testing mine. And unless you want to see what a Yokai konoichi is capable of then I suggest you all take your seats." Tsuki snapped.

"And who the Hell are you?" Sakura yelled back. Naruto rolled his eyes as the two girls had a glare down. Ichigo just sighed and placed his head in his hands. Whenever she got like that it was hopeless, just best to leave her be. But they couldn't leave her be, because she might ruin everything.

"Luna! Low profile, remember! If they want to paint targets on their backs that's all on them, don't do the same to us!" Ichigo snapped before Naruto got the chance. Tsuki froze and turned to her older cousin with fear in her eyes. Ichigo NEVER snapped, at ANYONE.

"Gomen nasai, Berry-nii." She bowed her head to her elder and quickly sat down. No way in Hell was she facing the wrath of a Doragon. So she scooted closer to Naruto and clutched at his arm. The blond rolled his eyes while Ichigo just let out a sigh.

"I apologize for Luna's behavior, Sakura-chan." Ichigo dipped his head to the younger pinkette. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. _'How does he know her name? I heard the other one whisper the others names, but not ours. How does he know?'_ Sasuke thought to himself, very displeased.

"Hehehe, I'm so excited. I can't wait for this thing to start already!" Naruto chuckled and whispered loudly. They were told there were supposed to be more talented opponents than there have been in several years. The adrenaline was already beginning to pump into his veins. He could feel Kyuubi stirring at his excitement.

* * *

"Let the written exam begin!" The proctor announced. Everyone quickly read over their tests and attempted to answer. Naruto froze. He was terrible at tests! Why did he always get exam anxiety? And he couldn't get caught cheating! Where were Ichigo and Tsuki anyway?! They were moved when everyone as assigned seats. At least he recognized Hinata.

Across the room, Tsuki had already decided to give up trying and go straight to cheating. She was even worse at tests than Naruto! Ichigo was the only book smart one on the team!

Ichigo rolled his eyes and quickly answered the questions. All those years of studying with his sister had really paid off. The advanced questions were easy. But he knew Naruto and Tsuki would be bashing their brains in. He slid his hands under the desk and made the proper hand signs before whispering mentally, **'Canine Art: Mind Link Jutsu'**.

Upon activation, the jutsu opened a mental link between the three teammates. Ichigo then proceeded to give all the answers to Naruto and Tsuki. Team Scorch would be getting a perfect score. _'You guys, you do realize the whole object of this exam is to test our information gathering skills, right?'_ Ichigo linked to his teammates.

_'Yeah, but besides my outstanding eyesight and hearing I'm terrible with info, and so is Naruto. You're our resident genius.' _Tsuki linked back. Naruto linked back a _'yeah'_. He wasn't about to argue when he knew she was dead on. That would just be asking for embarrassment.

_'You want me to link in on anyone else? I won't tell nee-san, but if you want I can help your friends.'_ Ichigo offered through the link. _'Nahh, they got this. Sasuke has the sharingan, and Sakura is a genius too. They'll be fine.'_ Naruto answered, not even the slightest bit worried. He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. He didn't bother flipping his sheet over. If anyone was stupid enough to get caught then it was all on them.

_'What about that Hinata girl? I saw you watching her earlier.'_ Tsuki teased the blond. Naruto blushed and glanced at the raven haired girl in question out of the corner of his eye. _'Shut up! She'll be fine. Hinata's smart. And I wasn't watching her!'_ Naruto argued, why did Tsuki have to be such a pain? _'I heard that! Fine, no dessert for you!'_ Tsuki cut herself off from the link and decided to doodle on the back of her page.

"Okay, time for the tenth and final question. The rules are different though." The proctor went on to explain the rules. If a person was to decide not to answer than he or she and their team was disqualified. However, if they answered the question wrong they would be barred from ever taking the exam again.

_'We can do it! Right guys?'_ Naruto linked to Ichigo who in turn linked to Tsuki. _'Yeah, we can do it.'_ They both agreed. Naruto smiled and watched as most of the class left. _'Can't they see this is the final question? It's a question of courage!'_ Naruto rolled his eyes at the cowards around him. _'These chumps would never make good shinobi.'_

"Anyone else? This is your last chance. Remember, if you fail this question you will remain a Genin for the rest of your life." Ibuki-san kept pushing. It was almost as if he enjoyed seeing who he could push over the edge.

"To insinuate there are any more of us that would give up is an insult. Shinobi push forward, no matter how hopeless the situation may seem." Naruto blurted out, he meant to send it through the link, but it was already too late. He removed his hood and glared at the proctor. Well, his little action sent all the rookies nearly tumbling out of their chairs.

Everyone else simply smiled and nodded. It seemed he wasn't the only one who thought so. Ibuki smirked at the class's reaction to Naruto's outburst. It seemed everyone else had decided to stay as well.

"Well then I admire your determination if nothing else. All I have left is to inform you that you have all passed the first exam." Ibuki smirked at the shock on several students' faces. Naruto nodded curtly and leaned back in his seat again.

"Wait, what!? So the first nine questions were just a waste of time, is that what you're saying?!" A blonde girl with several short ponytails yelled. Her name was Temari, and she was Gaara of the Desert's older sister. Ibuki started chuckling.

"No, the first nine questions were to test our skills at collecting information under the most adverse circumstances." Ichigo piped up from his seat at one corner of the room. "I'm guessing his objective was to test us not only as individuals but as a team. That's why if one person failed the whole team failed. He also wanted to see how well we functioned as a team and if we would crack under the pressure."

"That's correct. When did you figure that out?" Ibuki turned to the newly unhooded Ichigo. The pinkette didn't see a point in hiding his face if Naruto wasn't.

"When you were explaining the point system. Though the last question did catch me off guard." Ichi smiled at his teammates who rolled their eyes. They were used to him and his genius-ness.

"Excellent. You see the test was designed to encourage cheating, it almost demanded it. Of course I gave you someone to cheat off of in the forms of two Chounin who already knew the answers. Though I see a few of you knew some yourself." Ibuki pointed out two Chounin, one who sat directly in front of Naruto.

He then proceeded to remove his headband. "It is better not to cheat at all than to cheat clumsily and get caught. Information is extremely valuable, and there will be times where you have to risk your life to get it." Once the band was free it revealed a ghastly scared bald head. Scares, puncture wounds, burn marks, and the like were visible all over his skin. "Of course disinformation can be worse than no information at all, and can get you and your village killed. That's why you were put under so much pressure to gather accurate information.

"Okay, but I'm still lost on the tenth question." Temari relented. _'Wow, she really is a blonde.'_ Tsuki linked with a laugh. She then pulled off her hood and smirked at the older girl.

"He put us in a no win situation. He wanted to see if we would choose to avoid danger or not. We didn't, and so we passed. Chounin will normally have to face missions that would seem suicidal if we thought about it. But we don't think about it, we do as the mission requires." Tsuki piped, clearly getting inspiration from their more intelligent teammate.

"Those who would falter in the face of danger, and chose to save their own necks instead of completing the mission, aren't worthy of becoming Chounin." Ibuki nodded. "You all chose to remain and have successfully answered the ten questions I have put to you. I now officially close this part of the examination. Congratulations, you all pass onto the next level."

* * *

Mirarashi Anko, the second proctor of the Chounin examination. She contacted the squad leaders of each team to tell said teams where they were to meet the next day for the second examination. The Forty-fourth Battle Training Zone, otherwise known as the Forest of Death, was said place of examination.

"Forest of Death, huh?" Naruto mumbled to himself, though he knew both Tsuki and Ichigo could hear him as well. The first test was easy, too easy. He hoped the next test would prove to be more of a challenge. Ever since training with Aisu and Team Scorch all the missions were beginning to seem far too easy.

He had even completed a B-rank mission, though Aisu did most of the leg work with that one. Ichigo wrapped an arm around his younger brother and proceeded to lean on him.

"Don't worry Naruto; I'm sure they'll make this as exciting as possible!" Tsuki was bouncing up and down in anticipation. They had already signed their consent forms, and were waiting for Anko to further explain.

"Okay listen up. You won't all return form this test, so you need to sign the forms and turn them in. This exam will test your survival skills. First I'll give you all a description of the terrain on the practice field. It's completely closed off with a locked tower in the middle. Your goal is an all-out battle to obtain these two scrolls." She held out a brown scroll and a white scroll. "You'll be fighting to get both a Heaven scroll and an Earth scroll. Each team will receive one scroll upon entering. You will fight to gain another scroll."

"Okay, so how do we pass the test?" Sasuke asked, not really worried. His eyes glanced over Naruto. _'So the brat has returned with his own team, and they have made it this far.'_ He wondered just how good ninja from Yokai were, and if they'd be any challenge. Kabuki didn't seem the slightest bit worried the former member of team seven had returned. But he did keep eyeing the blond.

"Your entire squad must bring both a Heaven and Earth scroll to the tower." Anko explained, an evil smirk twisting her features.

"That means at the very best half of us will fail!" Sakura exclaimed.

"No one ever said it was going to be easy." Anko smirked. She couldn't wait to see who the winners would be. She was already betting money on the Uchiha kid  
and Naruto. Either way she was bound to win, but she hoped they wouldn't choose to fight each other. "Oh and another thing. The test has a time limit. You must finish it within five days."

Chounin ninja then singled out each individual, that way no one would know who had which scroll and which team member was holding it. And then they let each team in through a separate gate. The second phase of the Chounin Exam had begun.

Team Scorch set off immediately, not even bothering to set traps for the teams that would be stupid enough to attack them. Naruto was grinning wildly as they flashed through the tree branches. This was going to be a hunt, and all Yokai ninja love a good hunt.

"So, what's the plan oh fearless leader?" Naruto chuckled as he taunted Tsuki. The pinkette just rolled her red eyes, she was used to the blond's taunting, and she knew he only did it out of fondness. She shook her head and signed, one could almost literally hear the gears cranking in her head.

"Why don't you ask our master strategist? Any ideas Ichi?" Said strawberry slowed down so he could process a plan. Then he simply looked over at Naruto and quickly formed the mind link jutsu.

_'It's open, okay guys listen. I know Naruto is worried about team seven, so we'll keep an eye on them. And if anyone with an earth scroll happens to pass by you leave it to me. I have a bad feeling, almost like a snake slithering across my grave. We should hurry.' _Ichigo let Naruto take point and they headed off in the general direction of where team seven was.

When they arrived on the scene they found Sasuke about to give up his heaven scroll to some Grass ninja bastard. Sakura looked about paralyzed from fear, and that Kabuki was nowhere to be seen. _'Sasuke wouldn't give up! Tsuki is this a genjutsu? It can't be real!'_ Naruto shouted through the link. _'No, it's real.'_ Tsuki answered softly. She wished it was a genjutsu, that way she could make it disappear.

"What the Hell is wrong with you!? I leave for one month and you turn into a blasted coward! What happened to your Uchiha pride? If you give up you're dishonoring your family! You're dishonoring me, who wished to fight you! Don't make all my training for nothing you bastard!" The blond shouted at his raven haired rival before smacking him in the back of the head, hard.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out, relief evident in her voice. She had almost forgotten about his amazing habit of showing up right before it was too late. But why was he helping them? They were on different teams now. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was softer, a whisper almost.

"Well, I'm about to kick this guy's ass, save yours and in return I get this guy's earth scroll. Sound fair?" Naruto grinned cheekily, before turning his glare to the weird snake-lady-thing. "You chose the wrong team to pick on. These are my friends, and screw what Aisu-nee said, I'm not gonna leave them behind!"

"She'd kill you for saying that, but do what you have to. Ichigo, tend to Sasuke, I've got the girl." Tsuki flashed forward to land on the branch right next to Sakura. She bent down and helped her fellow pinkette stand. "Consider this an apology for what happened in the classroom." Tsuki mumbled to the younger girl before leading her a good ten feet away for better protection.

"Let me heal your leg." Ichigo flashed over to Sasuke and bent with his hands over the raven haired boy's thigh. "**Phoenix Jutsu: Healing Flame**." At his words his hands began to glow with a warm pink flame and the stab wound the boy had inflicted upon himself healed instantly.

"Now, let's settle this." Naruto turned to the creepy snake person with a murderous glint in his eye. No one hurt the people he cared about without paying for it. And for someone to scare Sasuke that bad he had to be strong.

"**Summoning Jutsu**!" The person yelled out and summoned a huge snake. Naruto was unable to distinguish its type, but judging by the shape of its head it was more closely relates to a Python that strangles its prey before eating it whole. Where did that knowledge come from? _'Ichigo? Was that you?'_ Naruto linked. _'Yeah, now be careful, they're really fast and incredibly strong. Don't let it get a hold of you.'_ Ichigo linked back while he tried to convince Sasuke to stay out of the fight. This wasn't going to be pretty.


	7. Chapter 6: Fight Me!

**A/N: Remember! Each character has a unique background and complex... so don't go judging a book by its cover... or a ninja by what they do when they're peeved! Note Over~ Enjoy the story~**

* * *

**Chapter six: Fight me!**

Naruto charged in head first, with a spinning kick aimed at the snake's nose. The giant reptile shook it off, but then Naruto used its snout as a spring board to leap at the ninja with a kunai in his hand. Don't attack the jutsu, attack the wielder.

The snake person was surprised, and sent the snake in the direction of Sasuke and Ichigo. Naruto stopped trying to stab his opponent and slammed feet first into the branch his friends were standing on, using his body to stop the snake's attack.

"You dare attack my friends!? I'LL KILL YOU!" He bellowed and leaped at the shinobi again. Naruto's eyes had changed to a blood red color with cat-like slits, similar to a vampire's, and the whisker like marks on his cheeks became more predominant. The shinobi's eyes widened at the sight.

"So whenever you're angered some of the Fox's chakra slips out. Let's fix that why don't we!" The ninja appeared in front of Naruto as the blond held the giant snake at bay. The shinobi's fingers began to glow a strange violet color as they were slammed into Naruto's stomach, right where the Kyuubi's seal was. Naruto's eyes returned to normal and he fell unconscious. The ninja threw Naruto's limp body far away, so he would fall down the fifty foot drop.

"Naruto!" Ichigo yelled out and flashed away to catch his little brother before he fell to his death. "You idiot! You know better than to rush in head first! Idiot!" Ichigo was crying and he forced back the worst of his tears. It would do no good to cry, but holding his brother's limp body in his arms he couldn't help it. Ichi dashed over to the girls and handed Naruto over to Tsuki. "Take care of him. I'll burn this bastard to a crisp."

Ichigo never cursed, so Tsuki knew he was damn serious. You can't hurt a Doragon without the wrath of the whole clan coming down on your head, and right now Ichigo was all they had. Sasuke watched the entire scene unfold with wide eyes. He could've sworn he saw Naruto's eyes change. Was that a trick of the light?

Ichigo rushed at the snake person, with a plan already formulating in his mind. He mind linked with Sakura and Sasuke before making the proper hand signs for his next jutsu. **"Summoning Jutsu: Demon Sakura!"** He shouted, and just like with Aisu a small black Sakura blossom bloomed on the snake person's chest, feeding off the host's chakra.

Ichigo then threw several kunai that had wires attached to them. The wires slammed the snake person back against the huge trunk of a tree, tying said person in place. **"Dragon Style: Flame Breath Jutsu!"** A bright burst of orange flame burst forth from Ichigo's mouth as he literally spit a huge spurt of fire at his opponent.

"Well, that wasn't too nice, but skilled none the less. However, you're not the one I'm after. I want Uchiha Sasuke!" The person broke through the wires, stepping forward to reveal his face was a fake. Ichigo's eyes widened as he jumped to stand by Sasuke. The raven haired boy was still in shock, but managed to yell at the imposter.

"Who are you?! And what do you want with me?!" Sasuke shouted, clearly alarmed. The male imposter had revealed his headband to be of the Sound ninja. The village of Sound was a new village that had just sprung up recently and little was known about it.

"Me? Well I'm Orochimaru, but we'll wait to discuss what I want with you another time." He held up the heaven scroll he stole from Sasuke. Sakura rushed forward to find that Sasuke had used a ninja wire to capture the scroll back before Orochimaru burned it. As the raven haired boy jumped away, the newly revealed Sound ninja preformed a neck stretching jutsu. He then sunk his fangs into the boy's neck, his venom producing a curse mark.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted and ran to his aid. Tsuki carried Naruto over and barred a kunai at the enemy. Orochimaru simply laughed and vanished. "Where is Kabuki? Sasuke are you okay? What happened? What about Naruto?" The green eyed pinkette began to ramble.

"Sakura! Sasuke! There was this huge snake and it ate me!" Kabuki appeared out of nowhere, covered in snake guts. Sasuke started writhing around in pain as the curse mark set in and began altering his chakra.

"We'll need to set up camp for the night, no worries about us taking your scroll, since we both have heaven scrolls." Ichigo lifted Naruto while Tsuki and Sakura both lifted the spazzing and screaming Sasuke. Kabuki followed behind the group wondering just what the Hell he had missed.

The group of six made camp about two miles inward toward the tower, they figured it was best to protect their friends that way. Sakura managed to point out a cave type area between two trees, the way the branches were naturally intertwined would make a perfect cover. Ichigo just hoped no one else would think so. Once the two unconscious boys were laid down to rest Ichigo decided to come up with a plan.

"Ichi-nii, is Naru-chan going to be okay? What happened anyway?" Tsuki was supporting the blond boy's head with her lap. Ichigo had already tried to heal everyone's wounds, but the boys' conditions were not improving. Sasuke had developed a fever while Naruto was growing cold. At least both of their hearts were still beating strong.

"Naruto will pull through, he always does. I think That Orochimaru guy messed up their chakra and that's why they're like this. Unfortunately, that means there is nothing I can do to help." Ichigo sighed; he wasn't up to that level yet. Sure he knew a few healing jutsus and could even use his own chakra to heal, but he didn't know how to balance another person's chakra. He was supposed to be learning that when he got back to Yokai!

"Look, we need to hurry up and each get an earth scroll so we can hurry up and get these guys some medical attention. We have no idea just what we're doing here." Kabuki's signature smile was gone for once, and his face instead held a sober worried expression. Tsuki brushed a piece of blond hair out of Naruto's face. She had already cleaned up his features after Ichigo healed his wounds.

"He's right. We need to hurry. Ichi, how about we send a team to go search for scrolls and a team to guard the boys. Two each." Tsuki agreed with the useless kid. Ichigo sighed and looked over his current teammates.

"Fine, Kabuki will come with me and hunt for scrolls. Sakura is protective of Sasuke, so we know she won't let anything happen to him. Tsuki, I want you to stay and guard Naruto. If anyone attacks DON'T you DARE hold back!" The fiery pinkette jammed a finger in the young girl's face. He was not about to lose his little brother because of Tsuki's stupid fear of her own strength. "Crush the enemy, kill them if you have to, but don't you dare let them touch him!" Tsuki nodded vigorously as the two conscious boys vanished, leaving her and Sakura to tend to the unconscious boys.

* * *

Ichigo was growing restless with the endless waiting, so he did something he hadn't done in the longest of times. **'Gekkei Genkai: Kitsune Art: Four Legged Jutsu!'** He whispered in his thoughts while making the proper hand signs. Ichigo's form then changed into that of a huge pale pink fox. On all fours he was about the size of a large dog, and his tail was lit at the tip with a violet flame. The same flame danced around his ankles as well.

In his new form all of his senses were heightened far beyond that of the 'predator jutsu'. "Let's hurry; I don't want to leave the girls in charge for too long." Ichigo turned his triangular head towards a stunned Kabuki. The raven haired boy nodded as well and performed a jutsu of his own.

**"Transformation Jutsu!"** Okay, so it was an academy level jutsu, but at least he put it to good use. Kabuki turned into a raven and flew fast to keep up with Ichigo as he zipped through the trees. "That's a terrible camouflage, they'll know you're not a real fox." Kabuki chided, having not seen the hand signs Ichigo used since said boy had turned his back to his current partner before preforming the jutsu.

"Oh shut up. Just help me find a useless team so we can make this quic- look over there!" Ichigo suddenly stopped and made a pointed indication with his body, much like a hunting dog will do when tracking prey. Kabuki flew down and landed on the pink fox's head, much too said fox's irritation. "Get off and fly down to get a closer look. Find out which scroll they have. If it's an earth scroll then signal me over."

At Ichigo's word, Kabuki flew down, hopping from branch to branch much like a curious bird would do. He pretended to be looking for food, which caused the sole female of the group to offer him a piece of bread. He quickly took it and flew over to land on her backpack. While eating his snack he listened in on the conversation.

"-still need to hurry up and find a heaven scroll. Madarame, don't waste our food by feeding a stupid crow." One of the guys threw a rock at Kabuki's disguised form, which caused the bird-boy to squawk and attack the abuser. Ichigo took this as the sign and leaped down from his perch off a branch twenty feet high.

"What is that!?" The other guy yelped and drew a kunai to defend himself. "Is that supposed to be a fox?" After he got over his initial shock he began to laugh and pointed at the pink fox mockingly. "What kind of sad transformation is that? Foxes are smaller, more red, and aren't on fire!"

"Who ever said I was a fox? I'm a Kitsune." Ichigo growled out, and then leaped at the mocking ninja. Unlike Kabuki, Ichigo did not change back into his human form, and instead he bit into the ninja's throat. "You shouldn't have mocked me. I'm already in a foul mood." It was true that Ichigo was the sweetest of team scorch, but he was also the most murderous when it came to his family. Without even giving it a second thought he snapped the Genin's neck and turned towards the dead student's teammates.

"Ichigo... what are you doing?" Kabuki's voice was full of alarm when Ichigo turned to him with blood dripping from his muzzle. He would grieve his first kill later, but for now he still had a taste for blood. The Kitsune turned back towards the guy that had thrown a rock at Kabuki, and began stalking him in a circle. Genin weren't always taught how to defend against wild animals, and since this one was from the land of Rain he probably had no idea at all.

"Hold the girl, after I'm done with this one we'll search for the scroll. They have earth, right?" Ichigo's voice came out both thick and raspy at the same time, like he had something in his throat that was rubbing it raw. In truth it was his bloodlust, which he kept trying to swallow.

The Genin boy who wasn't dead froze, staring blankly at the backpack next to the girl. The girl followed his eye line and clutched at the bag tightly. It was obvious she was the holder of the scroll.

"Just give it to them! Zabu is dead so we can't pass anyway! Give it to them Tsubaki!" The boy pleaded with the girl, clearly fearing for his life. He had never thought a Genin could kill in such cold blood before. What had set off this guy so bad that he was willing to kill for a stupid scroll?

The girl held the scroll out to Kabuki, right as Ichigo snipped at the boy's hand. The boy had attempted to make a run for it while his attention was diverted. How unfortunate for him. Now he would forever have to carry around a reminder of his almost killer in the shape of a bite on the wrist.

The girl, Tsubaki, gave Kabuki the scroll and quickly curled into a ball, making it harder to attack her vital signs if Ichigo was to turn on her next. He didn't. There was no need to harm someone who was kind enough to feed a defenseless animal with what little food she had. Ichigo trotted up to the frightened girl and sniffed at her hand.

"Misunderstood Flower, take this to heart. You would be better off as a medical ninja. Trust me." Ichigo relented in a voice softer than earlier. It held a more sober tone, and his eyes were becoming glassy from the sadness shining within. "Raven, let's go." Ichigo grabbed the scroll between his maws and dashed off into the underbrush with it.

Kabuki chased after Ichigo before turning back into a raven and flying high to keep a look out. "We have one scroll, now we should head back and check on the others, I have a bad feeling. I hope the girls haven't gotten into any trouble." The bloody pinkette grumbled around the scroll in his mouth.

"Are you always so cold hearted, or is killing the norm in Yokai?" Kabuki shot down to his current partner. _'This kid is more ruthless than Sasuke.'_ He gasped in his thoughts. The kid had literally ripped someone's throat out, didn't even seem the least bothered by it, in fact he seemed to enjoy it! Just what kind of ninja do they raise in Yokai?

"Have you ever heard of the 'Land of Demons'?" Ichigo asked softly as they stopped by a stream. He dipped his body in to rinse off the blood before it dried, drinking some fresh water before jumping out to join Kabuki on the river bank.

"Yeah, that land where things like vampires, werewolves, and other monsters exist, right?" Kabuki took the scroll from Ichigo and placed it in his pouch since it was obvious Ichigo wasn't about to revert back.

"The real name of this land is Yokai. So you can be the judge if we are really monsters or not." Ichigo spat at Kabuki, the color red painting the ground as he did so. "I don't care what you call me, but if you insult my family I'll kill you too." Ichigo's eyes were no longer their usual warm purple, they were a deep blood red, and that scared Kabuki.

Ichigo then shook all the water from his body and began running off in the general direction of their camp, using his own scent to track his way back. Kabuki quickly recovered from the shock and followed after the Kitsune. He didn't bother transforming back into a raven; since they were heading back to camp it really didn't matter.

"What about Naruto, is he a monster too?" Kabuki asked softly as he ran side by side with the pink beast as its eyes slowly returned to a more purple color.

"No, he's different, but still family. You hurt him, and I'll kill everyone you care about before killing you. You NEVER mess with a Doragon's family." Ichigo glared back at Kabuki before reverting back to his human form and personality. Talk about bipolar.

* * *

"So, how long have you known Naruto?" Tsuki asked Sakura as she cradled said blond in her arms. Ever since the boys left she hadn't so much as released him from her grasp. She had sensed a foul presence nearby, but was content to leave it be unless provoked. Better safe than sorry though, so she refused to release Naruto.

"We went to the academy together, but Naruto never really had any friends because he was always pulling pranks and never took class serious." Sakura answered without even thinking. It was true after all. In hindsight she felt kind of bad for not being nicer to the idiot.

"I see. It'll be daybreak soon. I hope Ichigo gets back quickly." Tsuki sighed and hugged Naruto before finally setting the boy down. Sakura froze as she felt a chill run down her spine. Someone was watching them. "I see you noticed it too. Someone's watching us. I bet they'll attack at dawn. Rest while you can." Tsuki gave the crew a once over before nodding to herself. She was going to keep an eye out for enemies.

"Yeah, okay. I sure hope Kabuki and Ichigo hurry." Sakura was getting nervous just at the idea of having to fight by herself _and_ defend Sasuke. She wasn't the strongest konoichi, and she knew it too. Tsuki glanced back and gave her a look of discuss.

"Don't be a coward. If you really love Sasuke like Naruto says you do than you should be willing to put your life on the line for him. Geeze, I don't see why Naruto likes you so much when all you do is depend on others. You know he's been in love with you right? Stupid blond would be better off with someone else though." Tsuki began grumbling to herself. She just couldn't understand just what about Sakura was so appealing. Sure she was cute, and smart, but that was about it.

"Naruto's in love with me?" Sakura's eyes went wide. Was that why he was always bothering her and trying to spend time with her? He was trying to ask her out! But she loved Sasuke, and he knew that. She had to find a way to turn him down or something. "Is that why he's always protecting me?" Naruto jumped in a fight that had nothing to do with him, for her sake. They weren't even on the same team anymore!

"Why else, Baka? In my opinion that Hinata girl is a much better choice. She was the only one to even realize he was gone earlier." Tsuki snapped. How could Naruto's own former teammates and classmates forget about him so easily? How dare they!

"Hinata? Now that I think about it, I think she's had a crush on him for the longest time." Sakura mumbled, but Tsuki managed to overhear her. So that girl liked Naruto? Well now it was time to play match maker!

"Really? Well then, since you're the girl who broke his heart you need to take responsibility. I want you to help me set Naruto and Hinata up!" Tsuki fist pumped the air. "But without telling them!" If she told them it would probably mess up everything. Naruto is a stubborn brat after all.

"Okay, deal. So, does this make us friends? Since we're teaming up and all..." Sakura's voice trailed off. She didn't know why, but she felt Tsuki would be a good friend to have. She could already tell the other pinkette was extremely loyal and would do anything to protect those she cared for.

"I suppose, but I don't want weak friends. I'm not like Naruto; I can't come saving you all the time. And you shouldn't expect him to either. If you want to be my friend you have to prove you have what it takes to be a real ninja. Got it?" Tsuki gave Sakura a warm smile to show she was open to the idea.

"Yeah! Let's become Chounin together, that way I can prove I have what it takes to be your friend. And we set those two up." Sakura winked at the last part, which caused Tsuki to roll her eyes in a playful gesture. Tsuki's eyes then trailed off towards the barely visible sky. Daybreak was not long away, not long at all.

"Prepare. They'll attack soon." Tsuki whispered and grabbed a kunai from her weapons pouch. Sakura mimicked the move and crouched protectively over Sasuke. She wasn't about to let them lay a finger on him, not when his fever just broke.

A squirrel suddenly ran out from a bush, and Tsuki instantly threw a kunai at it. Sakura thought it was so the creature wouldn't disturb the trap they had set up, until the older girl pointed out the paper bomb on the squirrel's back.

"Very good. You must have quite an eye to spot that on such a tiny creature. Or does it have something to do with the poorly placed trap you have set up here. This type of grass doesn't grow naturally in this area, and this is the color of recently over turned dirt." A Sound ninja with a fuzzy... thing... on his back jumped out of the foliage.

His face was wrapped in bandages, and he had this odd clay cuff with holes in the top on his right forearm. Tsuki noted silently to keep a special eye on that arm, because it was probably some sort of Sound ninja tool. Sakura seemed to be thinking the same thing as she eyed the piece with worry.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sakura aimed her kunai at the ninja while Tsuki prepared her own shuriken. Two more ninja stepped out from the bushes. One was a guy with messy brown hair and a weird headband. The way he held his arms was odd too, as if they were splinted somehow. The other was a girl with long black hair pulled into a low ponytail. This girl had confidence written all across her pail features, which just seemed to piss off the two pinkettes.

"I'm Dozu, and we came here for Sasuke. Now hand him over and no one has to get hurt." The mummy guy held out his hand as if he was talking about a scroll and not a person. Sakura's eyes took on a feral tone only seen on a human girl when you threatened her love, which is effectively what he just did.

"I'll never let you lay a hand on Sasuke! I'll defend him with my life!" The younger of the two pinkettes exclaimed. Just as she spoke so another ninja appeared, this one being from the Leaf Village. He was lanky, but strong, and he wore a tight green body suit with orange leg warmers. "Lee!" Sakura exclaimed at the new arrival.

"Yes! It is I Rock Lee, handsome devil of the Leaf Village! I have come to protect you Sakura, just as I have promised!" The kid with the bowler cut and bushy brows turned around and flashed Sakura a brilliant smile. The pinkette would've gagged, but she was too surprised to do anything but gape.

"You're here to protect me?" Sakura asked in shock. "But why? We aren't even on the same team. Right now we're supposed to be enemies." Man that girl was dense. Tsuki face palmed and gave Sakura a 'how stupid can you be?' look. Sakura raises her brow at the older girl then returned her attention to Lee.

"I promised to always protect you as a vow of love! I will never back down on a promise! Please allow me to protect you!" Lee had this determined look on his face and a weird sparkle in his doe black eyes. Tsuki honestly felt sorry for the poor kid. It looked like he would have to take a number. Maybe they could set him up with someone too? At least give him a chance at happiness.

"Sure... okay." Sakura deadpanned, really not knowing how to respond. She had shot him down when he first confessed to him. What was with this kid's determination? It was almost infectious in its own way. Tsuki sized up the other two and crouched down, ready to spring.

She chose to let Lee fight, if only to see what he could do. But if the Sound nin tried to pull a dirty move she would jump in and save him. She wouldn't allow him to take on more than one at a time.

The Dozu guy charged Lee and swung with his right arm. Lee reached into the ground and ripped up a huge tree root. The root blocked the oncoming blow and allowed Lee time to analyze the way his opponent attacks. Dozu ended up blowing up the root with some kind of sound vibration.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee attacked, his movements incredibly fast. He sent a barrage of kicks which ended up sending Dozu flying high into the air, then Lee wrapped the ends of his bandages around the mummy and began spinning fast in a downward motion. The impact of Dozu's head hitting the ground should have ended the fight, if the other male Sound ninja hadn't interfered.

"Dozu! Finish him!" The Sound nin yelled out to his teammate. Dozu then quickly turned on Lee and released a powerful sound wave attack that caused Lee's ears to bleed. Tsuki instantly realized Lee's ear drum had been busted.

This wasn't going well at all. Tsuki rushed forward to catch Lee before he hit the ground.

"You've done well Lee. Don't push yourself any further." She told the boy in a gentle tone.


End file.
